Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana/Areas
The game gives the player to explore the vastness of the Isle of Seiren as they want. Although certain conditions must be done first to unlock the next area or maybe another requirement such as Castaway Village population and Adventurer's Gear, sometimes Story Progress and Village Quests. Here are the primary locations to be explored on the game: Isle of Seiren Areas Lonely Island A small island nestling a Magna Kalpa '''Tree in its center. It is found on the southern shoreline's center. Nameless Shore It is the area where Adol got drifted that is composed of shores and highlands that stretches into the northwest of Lonely Island. Castaway Village The place where the drifters lived until they found a way to escape the island. It is located south west of the Nameless Shore. White Sand Cape Situated at the east of Castaway Village. It composes only of shores inhabited by marine faunas. The '''Blue Rock, an oceanic crystal envoy created by the magic of nature, is located at the middle part of this area. Raised Coral Forest As its namesake, it is a location seemed to be submerged before for its corals hanging by the high cliffs. The Rainbow Falls spot is situated on it. Located at the northwest of Nameless Shore. Weathervane Hills A location of highlands with a flower filled summit called Zephyr Hills. It can be accessible after obtaining a certain adventure gear and certain village population. Located west of Nameless Shore. Headwater Falls A small location at the west of Weathervane Hills. Composed of caves and deep water areas needing two certain adventure gears to explore all of its area. Great Canyon Valley Found at the North of Lonely Island. Composes of swamps that needs a certain adventure gear to explore its whole, a misty area where a Gygan Tyrant lives, and southern shores. The Great Valley is also in this area. Beast Hills A meadowed hills surrounded by medium sized cliffs and shores on its south west area. Located just east of Great Canyon Valley. Longhorn Coast The location consisting only the shores at the north east of Lonely Island. Nostalgic Cape Located at the east of Lonely Island and can only be accessible after obtaining a certain adventure gear. East Shore Cave The only known cave where a Ghost Ship docks situated at the tip most east of Nostalgic Cape. Schlamm Jungle Biggest known area occupying most of the southeastern part of the Island. Consists of swampy areas and neastling the Field of Medicinal Herbs. The area is located at the east of Beast Hills. Water and Forest Hills Located west of Longhorn Coast, north of Nostalgic Cape and south of Schlamm Jungle. The area is dangerously for the reason that high level Ancient Species lives in this area. Eroded Valley Found at the eastern part of the island. A place of high cliffs, dark caves, and dangerous faunas. Located at the north of Schlamm Jungle, East of Gendarme Mountain, South of Titisu Primeval Forest and Sunrise Beach, and Northwest of Odd Rock Coast. .............. Category:Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana Category:Ys VIII Locations Category:Locations